


Portia x Muriel domestic life

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: Just... domestic life, man





	Portia x Muriel domestic life

               He was big and rock hard, but so gentle and caring.

               She was short and chubby, her laughter always filling the house.   
               The first time they met he tried to push her away, but it only made her more determined to get closer.

               And here they were, years later, living together.

               She was leaning on the porch, absently resting a basket of laundry on her hip, their newest chickens fussing around her ankles, and looking at him. Hard muscles were playing under his skin with every movement, and sweat was sparkling in the sun as he was cutting logs for the fireplace. She took a moment to watch and think, her heart filling with warmth, then, without a word, she continued her work.

               It was just the way they were. Sometimes silent. Other times, she would talk for hours and Muriel would sit and listen.

               “Dinner is ready,” she called when the sun was setting, the shadows of the forest long and dark.

               The tall man had to watch out for his head when he entered the hut he and Portia had been sharing for months now. She had made it look less like a shelter and more like a living place – covering the walls with little drawings, embroidered cloths and making him build more shelves for pots and their belongings. He still found it incredible that there were books and dresses and skirts in his house, needles and wool and so many things that he didn’t know how to use but Portia’s hands used and created beautiful things.

               She was staying next to the fireplace, her smile lighting her whole face up. On the low table, two bowls of steaming stew and a loaf of hot bread were waiting to be eaten. He was still surprised when the food had taste, when he saw butter next to the bread, when the eggs were just perfect. She was, in such an unexpected way, exactly what had been missing in his life. Someone to make his little hut a home, someone to care for him and to be cared for.

               “Sit. Eat. You’ve been working all day, you deserve some rest.”

               _Deserve._ What an unexpected word for Muriel to hear. After years of living on the streets, fighting as the Scourge and then finally living alone in his hut, he didn’t think he _deserved_ anything. He had just wanted to be left alone. But Portia… Portia loved him in the same way Asra did, back when they were kids, and it made him feel safe.

               He sat down and grabbed his spoon. The first taste of the food had him closing his eyes too feel it better. Salty, and warm, the spices reminding him of days long gone. Portia’s food always did that. He smiled to her and kept eating.

               She slid on her seat and started cheerfully talking. She told him about the chicks and about how Pepi kept chasing them, she told him about the herbs she had collected and about the embroidery she was working on. She told him stories about her childhood that he had already heard at least once before, and she told her the gossip she had picked on while in the city. Her feet were stretched under the table, her ankles touching his, and she never stopped smiling.

               “Thank you for the food. It was really good.”

               “You’re welcome. Thank you for cutting the logs. They were waaaaay too big for me to cut,” she replied and got up to wash the dishes.

               Muriel sat and watched her, tenderness visible in his eyes. Every morning when they woke up together was a blessing, and every night they went to sleep together unbelievable.

               “Come here,” he said, his voice soft and low as he gestured to Portia to sit in his lap.

               He wrapped his strong arms around her, nearly engulfing her in the hug, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

               “Is everything okay, Muri?”

               “I’m just… happy you’re here”

               She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “You know I love you, right?”

               He didn’t answer with words, just carried her to bed and kissed her carefully, as if he was afraid to break her, then showed her that he loved her too.


End file.
